It's Not Goodbye, It's Forever
by bigredfox10
Summary: Takes place on Raw 6/25/12. This is Kane's point of view on what happens when he tells AJ that even she is mentally unstable and that they need to go thier seperate ways. What would happen if AJ tries to convince Kane to stay with her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my version on what happened on Monday Night Raw 6/25/12 when Kane and AJ were having a conversation backstage. This is my idea on what would happen if Kane tells AJ that they need to go their separate ways, but instead she tries to convince him otherwise. This story is in Kane's point of view with some dialogue in it as well.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was in the backstage corridor, very upset that I lost my match against CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. But mostly to Daniel Bryan.

I was walking down the hall until I was stopped by that crazy mortal girl.

"Hey, Kane. We need to talk." AJ said in a serious tone.

"Talk about what?" I asked her in frustration.

"Talk about our relationship." she simply replied.

"What relationship? We have never been together." I told her.

"I know, but I feel like we have a strong connection. So, that means that we are a couple and that we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other." the pint-sized female said with a sudden cheerful tone.

I sighed heavily and I looked dead into her dark brown eyes.

"AJ, I'm a monster. I wear a mask to prove it and I don't think that we can be together." I firmly explained.

"Why?" she asked, her cheerful tone suddenly began change to desperation.

"Because you're a distraction and I can't keep losing my matches." I answered. "Look, AJ. You're a sweet girl and all, but I just not boyfriend material. Not only that, but I don't _do_ relationships. Therefore, I think that it would be best if we go our separate ways." was all I said before I walk away.

But once I took a few steps, I heard AJ cry. On the inside, it hurts me to hear her bawl her eyes out in despair and sorrow, but I decided to ignore her and keep walking. But suddenly, I heard her sobbing changed to a crazed, psychotic laughter. I turned around to look at her and I walked back to her.

"A-AJ, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her, worry about her mental state.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nothing, Kane. It's just that….you can't leave me." she said with a bubbly, twisted smile.

"Yes, I can!" I shouted. "Now, just stay away from me!"

I turned from her as I continued walking down the hall. But unfortunately, I saw that hardheaded mortal skipping behind my trail and I turned back around to face her.

"Damn it, AJ! I told you to stay away from me!" I shouted in a very stern and serious tone.

The real truth is that I really don't want to yell at her because I don't want to cause a scene and have nosy humans to come over and intervene in our business. So I trying my best to keep my voice low as possible to prevent that from happening.

"But-"

"But nothing! Now, goodbye!"

I resume walking away from her, but when I only took a few steps, she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"I don't want you to go. I want you with me, Kane." she whispered softly.

"AJ, I told you that…." and the next thing I know, this small young woman placed her lips against mine's.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss. A kiss that even a monster like me couldn't resist. So, I gave in and returned her kiss. After a few minutes, we parted from the passionate kiss.

"K-Kane, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just go. Goodbye, Kane." she said sadly as she turned on her heels to walk away.

But as she was about to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"AJ, don't go. I don't want this to be goodbye for us…" I pulled her close to my chest. "I want this….to be forever." I said once I gave her a genuine kiss.

After I pulled away from her, I cupped her face. She was so beautiful and unqiue.

"AJ, forget what I said earlier. I don't want us to go our separate ways, _but_ I can't be your boyfriend because….because I just _really_ not boyfriend material. Do you understand?" I briefly explained.

"Yes, Kane. I understand. But can I ask you one question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Can I still come out during your matches?" she asked with a happy, giggly tone.

"What do you think?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Ummm…..yes." the 95-pound woman replied with a toothy grin.

I sighed as I silently turned back around and walked away from her. Even though I can't see her, I could tell that she was skipping back to her locker room while humming some kind of weird tune.

I thought that I can stay away from her, but I guess I can't. In fact, I love her more than I thought I did. So since we can't separate from each other, I guess it's not really a goodbye after all. But instead, it's forever.

And I probably wouldn't change it for the world.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
